Kisses
by SakuraSpark
Summary: "Ally, why the hell are you wearing a ski mask...?" "So that Austin Moon can't kiss me." In which Ally is paranoid, Austin is a lovesick fool, and Trish can read minds. AU. One shot. Auslly and some other pairings. Mild expletives warning.


A/N: Happy Easter everyone! :)

Original story plot credits to **Orange Sherbet**. If you're a fan of Naruto, do check out her original story /s/7220978/1/Kissy-Face.

Note: I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies any concerns on plagiarism. Cheers!

Characters are probably OOC. Nonetheless, enjoy!

I do not own Austin & Ally or the story.

* * *

**-Sophomore Year-**

"Move your ass, new girl. You're blocking my way."

"I have a name, you know."

"I know that," Austin Moon leaned closer to his latest prey and smirked, hoping to scare her off. This girl had more backbone than the others. "But why should I use it? This is the first and last time I'm ever going to talk to you, anyway. Now, _move_."

'_What's wrong __with this guy?_' thought Ally Dawson, keeping eye contact with Austin. She lazily looked him up and down: dark jeans and t-shirt that probably cost more than her entire outfit - your basic rich kid pretty boy. Ugh.

**_'Give 'im the old one-two, Als!_**_'_

_'And have the entire school against me? No thanks!'_

**_'They already hate you for being the only scholarship kid. You might as well live up to it!'_**

_'But-__'_

"New girl," said Austin, breaking Ally from her bickering inner thoughts.

She scowled at him. "Ally."

"What?"

"My _name_. It's Ally."

"My _shoes_. They're Armani."

_'Did he really just compare me to his shoes...?'_

**_'Awwww HELL no.'_**

Ally crossed her arms over her chest; a symbol of defiance. She was sick of standing around watching this guy bully people from afar. It was about time that someone stood up to him and his group of lackeys.

"Your _face_. It's disgusting." At Ally's words, the small group that had gathered around to watch the action gasped.

"Dez," Austin called, staring at Ally with cold eyes. "I think this bitch is asking for a red card." Another gasp rippled through the crowd.

Ally furrowed her brow. "What's a red card?"

Somebody laughed, high pitched and cruel. "That's right, she's a newbie. Austin, why don't you explain it to her?"

"Good idea, Chuck." Austin smirked at her. "You see," he leaned forward again, trying to get her to back away. But Ally stood her ground, surprising him. "We, the Full Moons, give red cards to people who bother us. The whole school, in turn, alienates and attacks them."

"That's sick," Ally spat at him. She didn't like how close they were right now. "You can't alienate somebody just because they bug you!"

"Watch me." Austin smirked. He whipped a red piece of paper from out of thin air and taped it to her forehead. "Have fun," he laughed, walking away with the rest of the 'Moons'.

The crowd turned to stare at Ally, alone in the middle of them.

"Get her!"

_'And from that day forth, I vowed never to let Austin Moon hurt anyone ever again.'_

* * *

**-****Senior Year-**

_-Ally's POV-_

"Cassidy!" I called, catching up to her before the bell for school rang. She was walking towards the front steps, looking like the brave little girl she claimed I helped her become.

I met Cassidy when she had accidentally tripped down a flight of stairs and fell onto Austin Moon, leader of the Full Moons and my sworn enemy since my first day at the elite Marino Prep. She was stuttering apologies while he threatened to red card her, but I swooped in and kicked him in the nuts before he could do anything.

Me and Cassidy then ran, giggling, to the closest janitor's closet and proceeded to laugh our asses off.

_"Did you see his FACE?"_

_"He looked about ready to charge a wild bull!"_

"Yo, Ally!" I heard someone call from behind me. It was Kira and Didi, both looking worse for wear. They were caked in mud and eggshells, but laughing like idiots as they approached us.

"The Moons?" I asked, my eyes hard. They both nodded, still chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, but you'll never guess what Kira did when Trent and Chuck popped out of the bushes to laugh at us!" Didi said, sharing a grin with the said Marino's resident psycho Starr. _Get it? Star? Starr? Never mind._

"WHAT?" I demanded, grabbing both her shoulders. "Tell me!"

"Chill out, Ally! There's no need to go all evil overlord on us." Trish said, sauntering up to me. She didn't look any better than Kira or Didi, grime and eggshells caking her as well.

"But long story short, Kira kissed Trent and we egged them back while he was still in a daze." Didi finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Ewwww," I said. I could barely stand being around any of the Full Moons, kissing them was so not on my to-do list.

"Even caked in eggshells, I'm still gorgeous." Kira sighed, fluttering her eyelashes. I snorted, tossing my bag over my shoulder and placing a hand on my hip. It was like my signature move. I did it when I wanted to look like the badass leader that I was.

"Don't go all beauty and the beast on me, Kira," I snickered, smirking. Trish had once commented that I looked kind of like Austin when I did that. I spent an entire day ignoring her after that. Me and Austin Moon have NOTHING in common. Got that?

"Well, Trent _is_ a beast..." Kira pondered, a wicked grin on her lips.

We all had a good laugh over that, and when the first bell rang, I hadn't even minded. I was in a good mood today thanks to the members of Sonic Boom, which we had named our 'alliance' against the Moons.

At least, I was. Until lunch time swung around.

I was under my favourite tree trying to enjoy my food when _he_ interrupted.

"Dawson." Austin Moon strolled up to me, acting for all the world like he had the swagger he so obviously did not. NEWSFLASH: You ain't P. Diddy. And you most certainly ain't no Ke$ha.

"Moon." So there I was, trying to eat my cheap ass lunch in peace, since none of the Sonic Booms have this lunch period. Then comes Austin Moon, intent on ruining my day.

Moon plopped down next to me, giving me a smirk that he usually saved for girls he wanted in his bed. That scared me. Which is odd, since Austin Moon doesn't scare me at all.

"What do you want?" I snapped, taking another bite of my sandwich. I may be a high school senior, but I still liked me some PB&J.

I was still waiting for Austin to whip out a carton of eggs and start pelting me with them. But what he actually said caught me totally off guard. "I want you to go out with me."

And that's when my PB&J attempted to kill me.

"Chicken assed-haired fool say whaaaat?" I choked out, while Austin (cringe) patted me on the back while looking offended at the same time. I took a deep breath and backed away from his touch, glaring. "That's not funny, Moon."

Austin stared back at me with cool russet eyes. He looked too serious for my liking. "I'm not joking. Go out with me, Ally."

*shudder* "God, don't call me by my first name."

Austin smirked. "If you say so, Al-ly."

"You wanna get bitch-slapped back to last Easter?" I growled.

His smirk grew bigger. "It's so obvious you want me, Dawson. You have, since your first day here."

I placed a hand on Austin's forehead, holding back another shudder, and judged it against mine. "It doesn't _feel_ like you have a fever, but maybe you should go check with the nurse just in case."

Austin slapped my hand away. I cradled it to my chest and pretended to look hurt. "You wound me, Moon!"

"So you're saying I can make you scream?"

_'God, I would love to take a chainsaw to the smirk on his face.'_

"Your face can." I stuck my tongue out at him. '_VERY MATURE, Ally.'_

He leaned closer, grabbing my shoulders and pressing my back against the tree trunk. "Shut up, Dawson."

My eyes went wide when I saw his face inching closer. He had one hand on either side of me, preventing escape. But like hell was I about to lose my first kiss to _Austin Moon_.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed in his face. He cupped the back of my head and I turned away. Kicking out at him, I hopped over one of his arms and ran until I was a good ten feet away from him.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME, MOON!" I screeched like a banshee, just as the bell that signalled the end of lunch rang. Dammit, I didn't even get to finish my PB&J! You'll pay for this, Moon!

Austin, leaning against the trunk of my abandoned tree, smirked at me. "I'm going to kiss you, Dawson. After all, we need payback for what your little friend did to Trent!" he called back. A flood of tummy-satisfied students blocked my view of him, and I made my way to my next class.

_Shit, Kira. If I lose my first kiss because of you, __I'm __going to be the one pelting you with eggs._

* * *

"Ally," Brooke started, as I met her on the school entrance steps the next morning. "Why are you wearing a ski mask?"

"Mffffffft-" My words were muffled because this ski mask, unlike others, covered my mouth. Sure, talking would be a nuisance with it on, but I could always just write down what I'm thinking.

Brooke shook her head, fed up with my antics. She had stopped asking a year ago, after telling me that her brother had been hurt badly in a huge fight with Austin a year prior and wanted to join Sonic Boom. Of course I said yes; the girl was even more psychotic than Kira!

"Good morning friends!" chirped Kira, bouncing up the steps. She looked for all the world like a happy little munchkin. But Kira was anything but small. She had curves that other girls (me) yearned for, soft raven hair, and a pretty smile. She was the girl who looked stunning in yearbook photos, while I looked more like a retarded monkey in all of mine.

I glared at the bitch.

"What?" Kira asked innocently. She flipped her dark hair, for once not in a ponytail, over her shoulder and looked at me questioningly. She looked very pretty today, in a blue belted dress that beat my skinny jeans and baggy hoodie combo by a long shot. Sometimes I wished I was rich, like the rest of Sonic Boom, but being poor gave me something they didn't have until I came along: a backbone.

"Youff kiffed frenft, fan nof Auftin if frying fo kiff mfft!" I seethed.

Kira blinked. "Bitch say whaaaat?"

"You kissed Trent, and now Austin is trying to kiss her." Trish, who had just joined us, translated, a smirk on her face. "Well, _this_ is quite the development," she noted, smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you say we start this year off with a bang?" Brooke suddenly whispered, pulling us all into a small circle of four. The rest of Sonic Boom must already be in homeroom, considering the bell rang not too long ago.

"Let's do it!" Kira cheered, but I was more sceptical. I gave Brooke a look that clearly said 'Continue, your master commands it, bitch.'

"I say we start a kiss war." At my and Trish's blank looks, she sighed. I didn't blame her. Trish _was_ pretty clueless sometimes.

"Hey! You're just as clueless as me!"

"YOU CAN READ MINDS NOW?"

"Shhhh, you two. Do you _want _people to hear us?"

"But Trish's psychi-!"

"No, you just said your thoughts out loud."

_Well, I feel badass._ "Oh."

"Anyway, " Brooke pressed, glaring at the two of us, "a kiss war basically means that we keep Austin from kissing Ally, and if he takes her first kiss then they win."

I slipped off my ski mask. "So you're saying that we should...propose this idea with them?"

"No need to," said an all too familiar voice.

I squeaked and tossed my ski mask back over my head. "We already heard." Austin Moon sauntered up to our little group, his odd friend, Dez, in tow.

"How about this," he began, "Each Moon will try to kiss a member of Sonic Boom, and if we manage to kiss all of you, Ally here has to publicly announce that she's in love with me to the entire cafeteria."

I made a noise of protest that was muffled by my ski mask.

"Okay, we'll give you a week to kiss all of us. If you don't manage to, what's the prize?" Kira asked, ignoring the 'Y U NO ASK LEADER ALLY FIRST?' looks that I was sending her way.

Austin smirked. "What do you want it to be?"

"You have to kiss Mr Conley on the lips in the middle of the cafeteria!" Brooke burst out, giggling. I grinned at her genius; now this sounded like a bet I wanted in on.

"Deal," Dez said before Austin could even get in a word.

Witty banter would have been exchanged, if Ms Suzy hadn't opened the window right then and bellowed (softly) at us to "GET OUR ASSES BACK INSIDE BEFORE SHE WHIPPED OUT A CAN OF SOUP ON OUR YOUTHFUL BUTTOCKS."

* * *

_-3rd Person POV-_

"Cassidy!" yelled Dallas, spotting the sweetest member of Sonic Boom on her way to second period.

"Hello, Dallas," Cassidy said briskly, trying to fight the crowd of students and get away from Dallas. It wasn't that she didn't like him; in fact, he was the only member of the Full Moons that she _did_ like. But Kira, Brooke, Trish and Ally had filled her in on the bet, and Cassidy would be damned if she was going to be the first kissed.

"Cassidy! Wait! I wanted to talk to you!" But it was too late. Cassidy, smiling, had made it safely into her next classroom, where the teacher stood guard at the door.

* * *

If there was one thing Brooke hadn't been expecting, it was for Elliot to trot over to her while she was immersed in a book in the library and peck her on the lips.

She wasn't even paying attention! How was that fair?

But he smirked lazily and told her that as long as the deed was done, it didn't matter how it got done.

Then he asked her out, and found a heavy book land on top of his head while Brooke strutted out of the library.

* * *

"Hey there, Trish-bear!" Dez jogged up to Trish as she walked up the front steps the next day.

"Dammit. Get away from me, oaf. I'm already late."

"I will, for a peck on the lips." he grinned down at her, taking in her messy curls and beautiful (glaring) eyes. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair...but was afraid she would castrate him if he did. Everybody in school knew that Trish hated Dez's guts.

"Like hell!" She ducked under his arm and began to sprint up the rest of the stairs when she felt a hand clasp around her wrist.

"Trish," said Dez, surprising her with the use of her first name. "Stop running away from me."

And he pulled her against his chest and, with Trish kicking and pushing against him, leaned in and kissed her.

After about a minute, they pulled apart.

"God, Trish," he said, leaning his face against her neck. "I've had a thing for you since freshman year. You know that?"

Trish, smirking, took this as an opportunity for payback. "Dez, I've had a thing for you too."

He looked up hopefully. "Really?"

_Hook._

"Yeah." She smiled.

_Line._

"So...will you go out with me?"

_And sinker._

"Nope!" And with an evil grin, Trish brought her knee up to the place Dez valued the most. She left him clutching his jewels on the stairway while she sashayed to homeroom.

* * *

"Hello, _Didi_." Didi stopped in her tracks. She was at the bottom of the stairway, and someone had called to her from the top of it. She was almost afraid to look up, but that was stupid, since she was part of Sonic Boom. Sonic Boomers weren't afraid!

And so, Didi took a deep breath and looked up the stairway, seeing none other than Chuck McCoy looking down at her.

_Looking down at her. _It seems that's all he's ever done. Even when they were childhood friends, he seemed to favour others over her. Chuck had told her it was time they stopped being friends in freshman year, and proceeded to join the Full Moons. Dumping her had been his initiation. She had then joined Sonic Boom in revenge despite her brother, Dez's, protests.

"Hello, _assprick_." Didi growled. "You're blocking the staircase." A crowd of students, also eager to cross the stairs to their next class but too afraid, had begun to form behind Didi and Chuck.

His smirk never wavered. "Get up here and move me then."

Didi mimicked his smirk. "Gladly."

Forgetting momentarily about the bet, the brunette dropped her books and stomped up the staircase. Any sane man would've run by now, but Chuck knew Didi too well to be afraid of her.

_'If only she knew the real reason I ditched her..._ 'Chuck shook his head, smirk growing with each step she took. Then, surprisingly, Didi stopped halfway up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come and get me,' she said, staring him down. Chuck was shocked. He always used to be able to manipulate her. But then, he supposed Sonic Boom, or Ally Dawson, had changed her. The girl was obviously now a force to be reckoned with.

"Didi," Chuck started, walking down the stairs that separated them. "Do you know the _real_ reason I ditched you and joined the Moons?" he asked, stopping on the stair above hers.

"To be an ass?" Didi asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"No," He whispered, catching her chin in his hand. "Because I fell in love with you."

And then Chuck McCoy, the boy Didi swore never to let back in, kissed her full on the mouth.

And she kissed him back.

* * *

_We need a plan._ Ally wrote on her paper as Ms Suzy droned on about music metaphors or some other shit Ally could care less about right now. She was already top in her class, and, as the only scholarship student, that was kind of a given. Not to mention she had more than enough of the gold stars Ms Suzy gave out. So Ally passed the note to Kimmy, whom she instructed to pass it to Trish, who sat behind her.

**Why?** The paper was tossed back at her.

_Because three of us have already been kissed. And we can't risk anymore._

**Only Didi, Brooke, and I have been kissed. Kira, Cassidy and you are all safe****.**

_AND WHAT HAPPENS IF ONE OF US GETS KISSED? I DON'T LIKE THIS, TRISH! And seriously, I expected you to be a survivor._

**Yes, yes, I was weak. ****What do you wanna do about it?**

_WE CAN WEAR SKI MASKS TO SCHOOL!_

**No. That's your thing, Ally. How can you even breathe in that thing?**

_I can't._

**...? The fuck.**

* * *

Cassidy made her merry way past the bushes that lined the walkway to Marino Prep. She was feeling good today, after all, it was Friday. All she had to do was keep from getting kissed-

"CASSIDY!" Dallas wailed, jumping out from one of the bushes and slamming their lips together. She was blushing so much she thought she would...

"Cassidy?" Dallas questioned, shaking the now unconscious girl.

...faint.

* * *

Kira was a shark.

At least, that's what the other girls in her grade said. In reality, barely any of them knew her well enough to see how bubbly and nice she was. So she was a little conceited, who cared? None of the Sonic Boom did, which might be why they were her best friends.

The dark skinned girl stood in the girls' bathroom, rinsing off her makeup, when she heard the door creak open behind her. Deciding it was nothing, Kira went back to reapplying gloss.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing Kira to scream and drop her lip gloss. A gruff, manly voice said, "Payback, Starr."

And Kira was swept off her feet and carried bridal-style in Trent's arms while he leaned down and kissed her, so quickly Kira wasn't sure it even happened.

* * *

Ally Dawson was paranoid. At least, that's what Trish told her when she screamed that they all should have worn ski masks, like her. Austin hadn't come within an inch of her all day, meaning that if she could make it through the weekend, Sonic Boom would win.

And so she had. Ally lay awake in her bed, watching the clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00 on a Sunday night, ensuring Sonic Boom's victory.

'_Ha!_' she thought. '_SMD, Moon!_'

Ally drifted off to sleep with no idea what lay in store for her the next morning.

* * *

Austin met Ally at the school entrance on Monday morning, watching her with a small smirk gracing his lips.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, watching him warily. "Excited for yours and Mr Conley's kiss?" Ally snickered.

Austin shook his head, walking towards her until they stood an inch apart. "You know," he started, too smug for someone who had lost the bet. "Our groups have all paired up and are going to prom together."

"I know," Ally said bitterly. All of Sonic Boom had texted her the other day, spreading the good news. They were going dress shopping together after school today.

"Ally, will you go to prom with me?"

"I thought you were gonna ask Mr Conley?"

"HA. Very funny."

"Know what else is funny?" Ally smiled.

"What?" Austin sighed.

"That I'm the only one who wasn't kis-mfft!" Ally's words were, predictably, cut off by Austin's lips.

They stood like that for a moment, lips moving together, until Ally finally needed air too badly to continue.

"Okay," she breathed, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll go to prom with you. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to wear Dez's cow underwear to the dance."

* * *

-end-

A/N: So the author's original plot was inspired by the television drama, Boys Over Flowers. Hope you guys liked the story! Once again, thank you **Orange Sherbet **for the original plot.

* * *

Reply to review:

Dear Guest of 8 May 2014, thank you for your review. Yes, I was trying to introduce good stories from other fandoms over here. I would've thought that crediting Orange Sherbet as the original plot owner automatically meant that I did not own the story plot. But, I have included some edits as per your feedback to further disclaim ownership. There are some parts of the story besides the names that have been tweaked. Also, I have previously already seeked the author's permission before publishing, as with my other transferred stories. Hope this clarifies your concerns on plagiarism and that you got to read this reply. :) Cheers!


End file.
